Moments
by Shadowed-Shikyo
Summary: All the time he would get with her were only moments. Little moments in time that would burn forever in his mind and linger forever in her soul. VanitasxAqua [Collection of One-Shots][Updated every Friday or Saturday]
1. Prelude 12-21

**I had yet another idea that kept bugging me until I sat down and write it. It's more of challenge for me, this will be a string of one-shots (some can be related to another) following a song. The songs can or will pertain to an aspect of Aqua and Vanitas's relationship: romantic, friendship, or lack thereof.**

**I have no idea how long this will go on for; until I run out of songs I suppose. **

**The song for this chapter is **_**Prelude 12/21**_** by A.F.I. It is recommended to listen to the song but not required.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Enjoy!**

**_Prelude 12/21_  
**

**-x-**

_This is what I brought you, this you can keep._

_This is what I brought, you may forget me._

She was sleeping when he silently entered her room. His footsteps were light, he didn't want to wake her. In his gloved hand, he held a yellow, star-shaped fruit. He had seen her looking at the picture of the exact same fruit before from his spot in the shadows. In fact, she was nearly obsessing over it; she looked at the picture everyday, even sketched it once.

Aqua groaned softly in her sleep, her eyes clenched tightly for a moment before relaxing. Vanitas let out a soft breath before making his way closer to the sleeping Keyblade apprentice.

_I promise to depart, just promise one thing._

When he learned what the fruit was called—Paopu fruit, what a stupid name—he read up about it. The book had said if two people shared it, their destinies will become intertwined. They would remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. His destiny was already connected with the wimp, Ventus, but he would sacrifice himself back to the void if that meant sharing the _Paopu fruit_ with him but Aqua...

Yes. He would definitely share it with Aqua. Vanitas looked again at the fruit (the fruit he had found on a disgustingly cheery island) and his helmet disappeared—he was confident she wouldn't wake up now. But how could—how would he share if with her? He had gotten this close but he couldn't touch her, she'd wake and he didn't want that.

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

Vanitas fidgeted, he was unsure about this now. There she was laying not three feet from him, deep in sleep. She looked so relaxed, so peaceful, so very different from the usual scowl on her face when she was in deep concentration during battle.

_I promise you my heart just promise to sing._

That was when he first noticed her. The way she moved on the battlefield, her effortless cartwheels and use of magic. He had never seen something look so... _pure_ while fighting. He only took his eyes off her so Xehanort wouldn't notice but when the old man turned the other way, his eyes went back to her form. It took Vanitas weeks of snooping and sneaking in close to the trio of apprentices to learn a name: Aqua.

_This is what I thought, I thought you'd need me._

_This is what I thought so think me naïve._

He tailed her endlessly, watching her from the shadows when he should have been keeping track of Ventus's progress. He still watched her, body poised as if he would attack her at any minute. Which he would, if pressed. The fruit seemed to glimmer in the darkness of her room. Maybe he should eat some and leave it for her to discover it when she awoke. But how can he be sure she would eat it? Maybe if she thought Terra—Hades forbid—left it?

_I'd promised you a heart, you'd promise to keep._

Destinies entwined forever. His heart yearned for such a connection; to feel something other than the darkness, the hate, the suffering, the sadness, _the loneliness._ He lifted the star-shaped fruit to his lips to take a bite out of it when Aqua stirred, her eyelids flickering.

Shit, she was waking up! Vanitas pulled back, allowing the darkness to engulf him and teleport him away before he could be discovered.

Aqua's sleepy blue eyes opened, she could have sworn she heard something... She reached out a hand only to feel empty air but it felt like someone had been there just mere moments ago.

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

Vanitas cursed as he looked at Aqua's dark window. So close! He growled lowly from his spot on the cliff. His hand holding the fruit clenched and sticky juice ran down his fingers.

_Kiss my eyes_

He didn't need the stupid fruit anyway! Vanitas chucked it at the far edge of the cliff. He gave one last look at Aqua's bedroom window before creating a portal to disappear back into the darkness once again.

_And lay me to sleep._

_-x-_

**Reviews and constructive criticism are most welcome. If you know of a song that you think fits Aqua and Vanitas tell me in a PM or review and I'll give it a listen and see if I can work with it.**

**Thanks for reading and see you next time!**


	2. Everything You Ever

**And I'm back with another one! These are actually pretty easy and fun to write. I had this one done yesterday but I polished it up a bit. I have more done and I might release another chapter tonight.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows you guys! They really mean a lot.**

**Song for this chapter is **_**Everything You Ever**_** from Dr. Horrible's Sing-A-Long Blog and I strongly recommend listening to the song while reading but you don't have to if you don't want to.**

**Enjoy!**

**Everything You Ever**

**-x-**

_Here lies everything_

_The world I wanted at my feet_

The X-blade was complete. Ventus failed to stop Vanitas from fully merging the two of them, Ventus's heart was now locked deep inside Vanitas. Aqua and Mickey failed to stop the physical Vanitas and destroy the X-blade. Her Keyblade was cleaved in two and then she fell.

_My victory's complete_

_So hail to the king_

Aqua's body was before him, the small mouse-king was nowhere to be seen. And Vanitas laughed. He had completed his dream, the X-blade was his, and the battle for Kingdom Hearts would start. No one could stop him now.

_(Everything you ever)_

So why did he feel so empty?

_So your world's benign_

_So you think justice has a voice_

_And we all have a choice_

_Well now your world is mine_

Within him he could feel Ventus's heart softly stirring but it was confined by Vanitas's darkness, Ventus wouldn't be able to fight back. Vanitas walked over to Aqua's body. As he moved, he could feel his own features taking over Ventus's, another symbol of his victory.

_(Everything you ever)_

He stared at her for a long moment. She was clad in her armor—armor that he always hated, it hid her curves from him. Her eyes were closed, he'd never be able to see those bright blue eyes again. He clenched the X-blade tightly in his fist.

_And I am fine..._

"You were such an idiot," he snarled at her corpse. "For thinking you could stop me! You shouldn't have—argh, _Aqua_!" As if screaming her name would make her wake up! His voice dropped down to a whisper, almost as if he were afraid to speak, "you should—you should be _here_ by my side."

"Well done my apprentice!" Vanitas's head snapped up to see his Master walking towards him. It seemed he hadn't taken Terra's body as a host yet. "The X-blade, is finally in my grasp. There shall be balance once more!" Xehanort lifted his hands in exaltation to the blue heart above them.

"Yes, Master." Vanitas spoke, he desperately tried to keep his eyes on Xehanort and not on the body of Aqua. Now was not the time to appear weak.

"Hm," It seemed Xehanort finally noticed her; "Master Eraqus's star pupil is finished? You did better than I anticipated." He turned his yellow eyes to Vanitas. "There were no troubles—no _hesitation_— was there?"

Vanitas swallowed thickly, did his Master know that his heart held a flame for her? Instantly, he allowed the black mask to cover his face so his damn emotions wouldn't betray him. "No." He forced himself to say coldly and, for good measure, kicked her lifeless body and pretended that it was Ventus's heart that screamed in agony.

_Now the nightmare's real_

_Now Vanitas is here_

_To make you quake in fear_

He watched silently next to his Master as the people of all the worlds turned to the darkness, to fight for Kingdom Hearts.

_To make the whole world kneel_

No one could stop them now. The darkness would overbalance the light. The dream he had for so long was coming true before his very eyes. But the new dream that overtook his old dream whispered to him, the dream of blue hair and eyes, a smile full of warmth directed at _him_.

_(Everything you ever...)_

_And I won't feel..._

Aqua stood before him with her hand held out, silently asking him to join her. Vanitas opened his eyes, but the image of the beautiful Keyblade Master stayed, haunting him.

_A thing._

_-x-_

**This one was rather sad to write as the entire song is really sad but very beautiful. I rather like this piece because I think it shows that there might actually be something human within Vanitas that isn't just malice. Just like there was something human in Dr. Horrible.**

**Reviews make me very happy and if you have a song suggestion just leave it in your review and I'll give it a listen!**


	3. Taking Over Me

**I'm back! I took a week off for the holidays but I kept writing! This is actually the fifth piece I wrote but the third one I'm publishing. It seems whenever I write Vanitas he turns out to be either ridiculously angsty or perverse. And I don't know which one is perverse. So I'm changing up the order of chapters so you guys aren't bombarded by angsty Vanitas (unless you're into that sorta thing).**

**This one's in Aqua's point of view. The song is **_**Taking Over Me**_** by Evanescence.**

**Enjoy! I really liked writing this one.**

_**Taking Over Me**_

_**-x-**_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do..._

She could see him again, her dreams had taken a darker turn ever since their first meeting in Radiant Garden. He haunted her, stalking her behind endless darkness; in her dreams she'd run but he'd follow, laughing at her desperation to get away.

A hand clamped on her arm and she was whipped around to see a black mask. Though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was leering at her. _"Got you."_ He whispered and the darkness would envelop her in a cold embrace.

She screamed and then she woke up sweating.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

Suddenly, the masked boy—Vanitas—took refuge inside her mind, she saw him not only in her dreams but whenever she closed her eyes. When she was supposed to be looking for Terra and Ven, she found herself looking a the shadows hoping to see a dark figure.

There was something festering in her heart and it was growing.

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

What was he doing to her? Aqua tried to steady herself after another dream of running away from him. This time, he had caught her again and pinned her down, trapping her in darkness... and his arms. She shook her head vigorously, trying to forget how strong and muscular his arms felt. How would she even know what being in his arms felt like?

The again, she had crossed Keyblades with him—she knew his strength. _Breathe._ She told herself, _just breathe, it's just a phase._

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things that are just like you are taking over_

Now Aqua was certain she was going crazy, not only was she seeing Vanitas in her dreams, she was seeing him in her waking hours too? In the corner of her vision, she'd see a dark figure and she'd turn, certain that it was the real him—only to see nothing. "What is going on?" She asked aloud.

It was getting harder and harder to distinguish reality from fantasy.

"_Letting your guard down, Aqua?"_ She shrieked and turned around, Rainfell at the ready and once again, saw nothing.

But she could have _sworn_ that it was Vanitas's words that breezed past her ear just now.

_You're taking over me_

-x-

Vanitas laughed from his spot in the shadows, cleverly hiding from the blue-haired Keyblade master. His life had gotten so much _better_ when he learned how to manipulate the darkness in another's heart. He had watched his Master do it enough times to Terra to figure out how to do it to Aqua. And all it took were a few whispered words in her ear while she slept and a nudge of darkness to her dreams. To add fuel to the fire, he would appear to her, just a little out of view so that she could catch sight of his figure before teleporting away and making her question herself over and over again.

It was so surprising to him that she didn't realize what was going on, that darkness was growing in her heart. Maybe she was welcoming it? His lips pulled back in a feral grin, maybe she already had a little bit of attraction to him already? He _knew_ he made a fantastic first impression on her. Oh if he could enter her dreams! What fun they could have!_ What he would do to her._

Just a little more; he chuckled when Aqua cried out in her sleep—when would she start crying out _his_ name? Just a little more darkness and then she would be his for the taking.

-x-

**Reviews are most welcome, I appreciate them a lot!**


	4. Lust for Blood

**I'm back! Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Moments will now be updated every Friday (my time zone which is Eastern Standard Time) at some point in the afternoon/evening. Since the chapters are relatively easy to type and edit, I can update quicker. So new chapter every Friday (but if it's not out on Friday because of some unforeseen reason, expect it Saturday).**

**The song for this chapter is **_**Lust for Blood**_** by Gackt. And this is my first chapter using a non-English song.**

**Enjoy!**

**-x-**

**Lust for Blood**

**-x-**

_A soul barely there will forget all_

The first time she met him, Aqua couldn't help but wonder how a soul could be so in tuned with the dark. She wondered if she could bring him back to the light or if the light would just destroy him completely.

_Melt away, confused by the scars revealed to me_

_I stick out my hand._

The second time, he told her coldly that he didn't have a need for her anymore. During their battle, she was confused as his attacks weren't as powerful as the last time they crossed Keyblades—was he holding back?

But she was brought out her confusion when a particularly powerful teleporting attack nearly put a gash on her right side.

_The final moment_

_Is too much for that blank stare to handle_

_Those falling tears,_

_Are the promise of a day long gone._

Aqua managed to bring him down again but she briefly thought he let her beat him. Something _seemed_ different, did he not want to kill her? Before she could move toward the dark apprentice, her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. It seemed, after all day, she wouldn't get her answers.

_Again._

-x-

_Tears of farewell permitted only for us_

_No one could stop them if they tried_

He saw her; the way she doted on Ventus as if he were a small child. He saw her cry tears over him when he fell from one of the high cliffs and knocked himself out. If it had been him he would shake her shoulders and demand that she never cry again. He _hated_ to see her cry. And Ventus (nor he) were not worth the tears.

_A promise from the past, to end_

_This endless cycle of error, here._

Vanitas was the silent intruder on their moment under the stars, where the three apprentices sparred against one another, where they made their promise that they would come back to each other. He sneered at their childish antics. None of them realized that Ventus would soon cease to exist.

_This incessant lust won't be satisfied,_

_Even if just for a little while..._

Ever since finally clashing against in her battle, she haunted him. He saw her when he closed his eyes, saw her when he looked at water, but the worst, the worst were the dreams. There, everything came out. He would have her in so many ways, her being would exist for only him. Vanitas would wake up sweating in his suit, the mask drawing back so he could gasp in air and then curse her name for doing this to him.

_If it'll make this in my heart go away,_

_Just kill me already_

Vanitas hated this feeling that he had for her, hated and loved it at the same time. It made him want to die and live. He wondered if Aqua would kill him if she had the chance. She wanted so desperately to save Ventus and Terra and Vanitas knew he was the one standing in the way of their salvation.

_Don't make a sad face,_

_I'd like for at least you to smile_

_At least in the end_

Parts of him hoped she would be sad to get rid of him. That he touched her heart in some way; that he wasn't just a villain. He wouldn't give up on her. One day, he'd like to see her smile in his direction.

If only in his dreams. If only in Ventus's body.

_Breathing in and out, in and out_

_I can't find what I need._

_I ruin all peace,_

_Making the same errors again and again_

Every time, he'd try just a little to make an impression. But it was _so_ hard with his Unversed destroying everything she stood for. All he'd get were a couple of sharp words and a glare. He'd sigh behind his mask and contemplate whether he would fight or flee.

He _was_ trying, why couldn't she see? But all she saw was the blood lust—hopefully she didn't see the other lust he had for her.

-x-

_Tears of farewell permitted only for us_

_No one could stop them if they tried,_

_A promise from the past, to end_

_This endless cycle of error, here._

Aqua was sad to see him go. Even if it was just after fighting. She didn't know why, but her light was yearning for him. Deep down, she wondered if it was looking for an opposite, a temptation. Once she almost said, "don't go" to him before the dark portal enveloped the masked boy. She stood staring at the spot where he just was in total silence, pondering what was happening in her heart.

But she'd clutch her Wayfinder and remind herself of the promise she made with Ven and Terra and the promise she made with her heart that it would only ever be the three of them.


	5. Burden

**Sorry this is quite late for a Saturday night. I got quite busy.**

**I'm not entirely happy with this one but this is where my mind went. Once again, this chapter is quite angsty. I swear I'm not doing this on purpose.**

**Song is **_**Burden**_** by hania, who I greatly recommend you to check out on Youtube.**

**-x-**

**Burden**

**-x-**

_Softly stirring silence_

_Somewhere something's hurting deeply_

_In despair, unknown_

When he had first been created, he knew nothing but suffering and hatred. He was the darkness from Ventus's heart, he didn't know of the light—until he felt it, a small heart giving the both of them a light. A warmth to share/ But that light had been eventually swallowed by his darkness and his pain.

_There he lays—a burden to himself_

_A mountain of regret_

_Inside._

The Unversed caused him so much agony, when he made them and when they were destroyed. He'd watch Aqua from the shadows as she battled his Unversed. She was so good: a creature of light; what would she do if she knew that this caused him pain? He clenched his teeth as several floods came back to him. The pain left him immobile for a moment, this was the closest he'd ever show his weakness and the only person he would show it to. Even from deep within the shadows.

A small smile formed on his face as Aqua sent her Keyblade away. _"Look at me,"_ he'd try to say, _"Look at what you're doing to me!"_ He didn't know if he meant the pain from the Unversed or by the way he was so enamored with her.

_Softly stirring silence_

_Somehow someone's suicidal_

_Thoughts of no return_

Before his Master gave him a purpose, he constantly thought of what would happen if he threw himself off a cliff or stabbed himself with his Void Gear. Would he die? Or would he simply return to Ventus? The purpose of the X-blade kept him from that but thoughts of Aqua would send him careening into a world of dreams and hopes and he knew he could never return to just hating everything. But it made him hate himself more.

_So they're waiting for a sign_

_Hoping that their fears subside_

_Slowly steeping forward so all they do is just let go_

In his dreams, she would smile at him and embrace him. The feeling of her warmth filled him with joy and disgust at the same time. And he'd either return the hug or let go of her completely.

-x-

_Softly falling silence_

_Nothing to hold onto quickly try to turn around_

_Silhouettes of life, they reach the ground_

Aqua tried not to think of _him_ when she all alone, when the silence would press in on her either in the dead of night or when deep in thought. He was like the darkness: smokey and difficult to hold onto. All images of him would slip through her fingers the moment she tried to study him closer. The she'd sigh and lay down, trying to keep images of two pairs of blue eyes alive in her mind's eye instead of a black mask.

-x-

_Safe and sound_

The two of them would lay down in their separate worlds during the night and try to sleep; Aqua pretending she wasn't thinking about the enigmatic boy and Vanitas preparing himself for an onslaught of blue and warmth.

_When did he become so... centered in her life?_ Were the last thoughts on her mind before sleep would overtake her.

_When did she become such a burden?_ Were his last sneering thoughts.


	6. Cosmic Love

**Yay, a chapter that is not so angsty! I knew I could pull it off sooner or later.**

**Song is **_**Cosmic Love**_** by Florence + The Machine.**

**Enjoy!**

**-x-**

**Cosmic Love**

**-x-**

_A falling star fell from your heart_

_And landed in my eyes_

_I screamed aloud, as it tore through them_

_And now it's left me blind_

"_Terra, Ven. Just wait for me a little longer, okay?"_ Aqua whispered to her armor as it pulled Terra to the safety of the light. She floated down and down, farther into the darkness. If Terra could save Ven from his comatose state then the two of them would be able to save her. She knew they could The darkness grew around her and pressed in on her, the inky blackness blocking all her vision. She closed her eyes and fell.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

She walked for what seemed like ages. She walked on without need for food or water, she just walked with Master Keeper held limply in her grasp. It felt like there was no end to the path; would she go on forever? No, she decided firmly, Terra and Ven would come for her. They'd save her. They'd save her and then they would go home. The three of them would be together again, just like they promised.

A single tear fell down her cheek. Why had things turned out like this? What had they done to deserve such a fate? She had defended the light all her life, fought on the side of _good_. How did she end up like this?

_Aqua..._ She jumped, Master Keeper at the ready. _Aqua._ Her name floated by her in just a whisper. "Who's there?" She demanded.

Then she heard it.

_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_

_I tried to find the sound_

_But then it stopped and I was in the darkness_

_So darkness I became_

_Ba-dump, ba-dump._ What was that? Aqua thought. It sounded remarkably like a heartbeat. _Ba-dump._ Her eyes closed, concentrating on that little beat. Where was it coming from? An image of bright blue eyes and blond hair flickered past her and she gasped, "Ven?"

But nothing, the heartbeat stopped. "Ven!" She cried. _Please give me a sign,_ she silently begged. Aqua held tighter onto Master Keeper, "please show me." She whispered before bounding off into the darkness to find the heart that was Ven's.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out._

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of you heart._

She saw the white before she saw the rest of him. Her mouth dropped open the shock and partial horror. The figure before her wore the suit that Vanitas had worn but the coloring was white and black and the unversed symbol was on the helmet. Was this Vanitas? Or Ven?

"Ven?" She questioned uncertainly.

The figure noticed her and slowly walked towards her. Her muscles stiffened in anticipation but she made no move to attack or defend herself. The person stopped and the mask receded.

It was Vanitas. "No." He simply said.

"You!" Aqua shouted and went into her defensive stance.

But Vanitas made no move to summon his keyblade, he just stared at her with dull, gold eyes. "You are Aqua?"

"Of course I am!"

"I remember you."

Her stance relaxed slightly; he remembered her? "We've fought several times."

"And you beat me," he took another step closer. "I remember admiring your battle skills."

Aqua stared, what was he going on about? Why had he made no move to attack her? Why wouldn't _she_ attack _him_? _I should leave, I need to find Ven._

_I took the stars from my eyes and then I made a map_

_And knew that somehow I could find my way back._

_Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump._

_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too_

What? The heartbeats were coming from _Vanitas_? "Not possible," she whispered.

"I remember that you're the one who keeps making it beat." Vanitas continued. He held a hand over his heart, "you're the one that gave me reasons... for everything." He looked at her and gold met blue.

_So I stayed in the darkness with you._

"What happened to you?" Aqua said against her better judgment.

"You." Vanitas's eyes burned, "you showed me the light, you _burned_ me. I shouldn't even exist anymore but I exist because you kindled a fire, Aqua. You gave me a reason to live."

Her mind spun, what—_how—_did she do? Scenes from their previous battles went through her head, did she always think that he was holding back on her after their first meeting in Radiant Garden? Didn't she think there was something more to the boy in the mask? Her hand touched his cheek, it was cold but there was some warmth. Vanitas reached up and gently grasped her hand with his own. "You did everything to me, Aqua." He murmured.

_Ba-dump._

He wasn't Ven. He wasn't Terra. But he was still a person. If circumstances were different, how would she feel towards this boy? Would she befriend him? Yes, she probably would. She probably would have even made a Wayfinder for him.

_Ba-dump._

"Let me stay with you."

_Ba-dump._

For the first time ever, a genuine smile form on his face. "Yes," he agreed. "Stay with me."


End file.
